Indivisible and Inseperable
by Reading Trains the Mind
Summary: Hungary remembers a certain memory when she leaves Austria's manor.


Look! Paying attention in class does pay off! Hurrah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters, sadly.

* * *

I let out a breath, shutting my eyes before tears can leak out of them.

Austria sure as hell made it clear that we would both be better off as separate countries. Yes, he is Austria, not Roderich. I'm Hungary and he's Austria, nothing more.  
I tighten the grip on my luggage and walk away from the manor with my shoulders straighter. I'm not going to let myself cry for him. No, the marriage was forced onto us, to make our countries stronger. It was not based on love.  
That doesn't mean love couldn't grow, a small voice in my head said, that doesn't mean love didn't grow.  
Memories of love filled my mind in bittersweet sorrow. But one memory in particular stood out to me, the deciding of our empire's motto. I smiled sadly as I began to put my luggage into the car, letting the memory engulf my mind.

~o.O.o~

Our marriage was only a few months old, which only feels like a few hours for countries. We only spoke of our new empire and the make-up of it.

He was always very polite and sophisticated but sneaked insults of my country in his kind words, just to see if I was worthy enough to start an empire with. I didn't let that get to me; I was in the Equestrian Tribe after all. I knew how to defend for my country when it was necessary and he just wanted to see if I would crack.  
After our usual economical conversation we held every night, he told me we were going to design our ensign, coat of arms, and create the motto and imperial anthem for our empire the following day, as if we needed to schedule our conversations.  
I yawned and smiled as sweetly as I could and asked, "Okay, is there anything else you would like to tell me before I collapse dead asleep on the floor?"  
He pinched the bridge of his nose at my humor and muttered, sounding very annoyed at me, "Would you please try to remember to wear shoes tomorrow? You are not a peasant, you are a country."  
I smirked and said sarcastically, "Of course, O majestic Austria. Please don't hold it against me, I am very tired and only a weak and feeble woman." all the while curtsying mockingly, placing one foot in front of the other. I ran away, laughing silently to myself.  
The following morning, I put on my favorite Hungarian folk dress and walked to the dining table (barefoot, just to spite him). He wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
"Your shoes?" he asked lightly.  
I rolled my eyes. "Off, as you can clearly see." I kicked my foot up so he could have a better look.  
He muttered to himself in German before motioning me to sit down. "Come, sit, we have things to talk about."  
The chair squeaked as I pulled it out and sat without bothering to pull close to the table. I leaned forward and folded my hands together on the polished table. "Look," I said with a tone of professionalism, "I have already sketched up a design for both the coat of arms and ensign. All we need to do is get them authorized. You most likely already started writing sheet music for the imperial anthem."  
He smirked slightly, "Smart girl, knowing that I couldn't resist starting writing the imperial anthem."  
I raised my eyebrows at him and leaned back in my chair. "Wow, Mr. Austria could smirk. I didn't know he could do such a feat."  
He shook his head, "Please call me Roderich, not Austria. We will be married to each other until the fall of our countries and I'd rather you call me by my human name."  
"Fine," I said while putting my hand out for him to shake, "only if you call me Elizabeta."  
We shook hands and I muttered, "And now we are indivisible."  
He frowned as we both put our hands back on the table, his fingers slightly grazing mine."Inseparable seems to be a better fit in that sentence."  
"Indivisible and inseparable." I said, "Is that better?"  
He looked at our hands, which were still touching slightly. "Yes," he said softly, "I quite like that."  
"We should make it our motto if you like it so much," I said jokingly.  
He looked up. "Okay, it shall be our new motto." He stood up and brushed off his coat, "I am going to get some tea now." Without another word, he left.  
I shook my head, bewildered. I guess this conversation in finished, I thought. I stood up and walked back to my room, not knowing that from that moment on, I would be on my way to falling in love with the Austrian man that I was forced to wed.  
~o.O.o~  
I look back to watch the manor as we drive away. We lied to each other Austria, I think bitterly as I see the silhouette of him in the window, no doubt thinking the same thing I am. We have been divided, separated. I am sorry we couldn't keep that true.  
I keep that thought in my head while a bitter tear escapes and rolls down my cheek.

* * *

I really wanted Hungary for Christmas, stupid Santa.


End file.
